Anno Koehler
Anno Koehler (* 25. November 1963 in Bamberg, Deutschland) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Sprecher. Leben Anno Koehler hatte seine Schauspielausbildung am Konservartorium in Wien sowie in München und New York City. Er spielte in Deutschland an mehreren Theaterbühnen. Neben seiner Schauspielerei ist er mit seiner Baritonstimme als OFF-, Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher tätig. Er wird auch unter dem Namen Andreas Köhler im Abspann genannt. In einer seiner jüngsten Auftritte spielte er in dem Kurzfilmdrama Ab Morgen unentgeltlich die Rolle des Familienvaters „Christoph“ der sich im südosteuropäischen Ausland eine Spenderniere kauft. Anno Koehler lebt in München. Filmografie *1985: Mein lieber Schatz *1994: Der König (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *1997: Unter uns (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *1998: Die unerwünschte Zeugin (Fernsehfilm) *1999/2001: Streit um drei in Goldkehlchen und Mit falscher Zunge *1999: SOKO 5113 in Schuld und Sühne *1999: Wie würden Sie entscheiden? (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2000: Bei aller Liebe (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2000: Forsthaus Falkenau (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2001: Alle meine Töchter (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2002/2004: Marienhof (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2004: Becker 1:1 (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2005: Ein Fall für Barz *2005: Das letzte Wort (Kurzfilm) *2006: Die Wolke (Spielfilm) *2007: Dumpa (Kurzfilm)1 *2007: Dekalog IV (Kurzfilm) *2007: Der Schatten (Kurzfilm) *2007: Tatort in Der Traum von der Au *2007: Ahornallee (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2008: Kommissarin Lucas in Der schwarze Mann (Fernsehserie) *2008: SOKO 5113 in Tausend Tage (Fernsehserie) *2008: Logo (Fernsehserie) *2009: Tatort – Wir sind die Guten *2010: Schwitzkasten (Kurzfilm, Komödie) *2010: Batterie (Kurzfilm)1 *2010: Fly me to the Moon (Kurzfilm, Drama) *2010: Aktenzeichen XY … ungelöst (Fernsehsendung) *2010: Das rote Zimmer *2011: Ab Morgen (Kurzfilm, Drama) *2011: Herzflimmern (Fernsehserie) *2011: München 7 Fernsehserie *2011: Guten Tag Abschlußfilm HFF *2012: Sky - Der Ryder Cup Werbung *2012: Sturm der Liebe Fernsehserie *2012: Irrdisch Kurzfilm *2013: Freigeist Abschlußfilm HDK *2013: In der Galerie Kurzfilm *2013: Meine Frau, ihr Traummann und ich TV Film ZDF *2013: Meine Freundin, ihre Familie und ich TV Serie Sat 1 *2013: Schunk Group Werbung *2014: Heiter bis tödlich - Hubert und Staller Fernsehserie *2014: In Gefahr Doku Serie Sat 1 *2014: Bosch Werbung *2015: In Gefahr Doku Serie Sat 1 *2016: SOKO München – Kaninchenmord Theater *2000: Don Carlos, Rolle: Don Alonso – Regie: Michael Stahlknecht (Akademietheater München) *2001: The Voice Frank Sinatra, Rolle: Peter Lawford/Roselli – Regie: Axel Stöcker (Komödie im Bayerischen Hof München/ Tournee) *2002: Edith Piaf, Rolle: Jacko/Angelo – Regie: Rolf von Sydow (Komödie im Bayerischen Hof München / Tournee) *2003: Die Brücke, Rolle: Sten – Regie: Claus Peter Seifert (Halle 7 München) *2003: Die Hände, Rolle: Dea Loher – Regie: Oliver Zimmer (Halle 7 München) *2003: Mich hätten Sie sehen sollen, Rolle: Walter Lemisch – Regie: Helmut Fuschl (Komödie im Bayerischen Hof / Tournee) *2004: Balance Act, Rolle: Eugene Ormsby – Regie: Oliver Zimmer (TorTurmTheater Sommerhausen) *2004: Fümms Bö wö tä zä uuuh, Rolle: Pianist – Regie Wolfgang Bauschmid (TamsTheater München) *2006: Kolostrum, Rolle: Hades – Regie: Dirk Arlt – (Teamtheater München) *2006: Romeo und Julia, Rolle: Tybalt – Regie: Christoph Brück (Theatergastspiele Kempf) *2010: Ein grotesker Theaterabend, Rolle: Horst – Regie: Turba/Karrer (ValentinKarlstadt Theater) *2012: Good morning boys and girls, Rolle: Roby – Regie: Philipp Jescheck – (Teamtheater München) *2014: Doig, Rolle: Doig – Regie: Oliver Zimmer – (Teamtheater München) Weblinks *Anno Koehler in Wikipedia *Offizielle Webseite von Anno Koehler *Anno Koehler bei Crew United *Anno Koehler in der Internet Movie Database (englisch)